Decisions
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: Takano and Kei have lived together for almost two years. While they do have a physical relationship, Takano wants something more. Will Kei be willing to give up other partners for this one person? / Original Character one-shot. rated M for explicit yaoi.


_a/n: This is a one shot. I took some lyrics from the song Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson. In no way do I own the lyrics. Bold text it the thoughts of Kei and italics are either a flashback or lyrics of the songs. I think you'll be able to tell the difference hehe. Enjoy ^_^_

Kei sits up in bed with tired eyes. He scans the room quickly realizing it isn't his. **Right. I went home with someone else last night.** He rubs his head, still feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol he had consumed only hours before. He quietly gets up from the strangers bed and gets dressed, leaving the apartment for his own, well he viewed it as his own, but it is shared with a man named Takano. When he gets home, he sets his things on the table in the living room, looking at the clock for a while before the time fully sinks in. **Is it really only 4? I thought it was much later. I should take a shower; I feel sticky. **He strips off his clothes throwing them to the side as he walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water is hot, making his fatigue hit hard. He wants to sleep well tonight and knows the only way that could happen is if he sleeps in bed with Takano. It's odd the comforting effect one person can have on him, but he's long grown use to it. Kei only hoped he didn't wake up Takano. He has been yelled at before for crawling into bed early in the morning. He shuts off the water once he can't stay awake any longer and quickly dries his hair, not bothering to get dressed. He walks down the hall to the familiar room and opens the door. Takano is out cold. **Maybe he won't notice me. **He stealthily enters the room, peeling back the covers and gets into bed with the other man, nuzzling into his chest. Takano stirs slightly, only to wrap an arm around the other's waist and kiss him softly on the forehead. He immediately falls back asleep, followed soon by Kei.

A bright light shines through the cracks in the wooden blinds, waking up Kei. He feels around the bed, realizing he's alone. He stretches feeling very well rested. He gets up from the bed looking for Takano. Noise can be heard from the living room and Kei realizes it's the tv so he follows the sound. He stands in the doorway seeing Takano on the sofa, barely paying attention to the show. He looks tired, but he's never gotten more than 6 hours of sleep in a night. Kei runs a hand through his hair, messy from falling asleep when it was still wet, when his stomach growls. Takano turns around in the chair seeing Kei and he chuckles.

"You sound hungry." He stands up from the chair and picks up the pants Kei had dropped the night before. "I think you need these too. No need to walk around naked."

"Thanks" he mumbles and takes the pants, putting them on.

"Want to get something to eat? You sounded hungry, but it's not really surprising. It's already one and I /really/ doubt you had more than alcohol last night."

Kei smiles widely. "I'm starving. And I ate…in a way."

Takano's jaw clenches at the words, knowing what he meant. "Must've been some night then." He grabs his wallet and keys before taking Kei's hand. "Let's go."

Kei is led out the door and through the town. **Takano always knows where to get good food. Probably because he can't cook. **He chuckles to himself thinking of a time when Takano had tried cooking breakfast. **He almost started a fire. He's lucky though. **He comes from a rich family so he never had to learn to cook or even get a job. When he's hungry, he goes out for food and when he's out of clothes, he buys new ones. But without the help of Takano, Kei would still be in a very bad place.

_Kei is sitting in a tub, water running over him, staring at the white. "White is such an empty color." He looks to his arm where several bruises are starting to form over small gashes. This sends shivers down his spine as he buries his face in his knees, crying softly into them. "why would he do this to me?" The door to the apartment opens and he _freezes_, fearing it's /that/ person again. He looks at the door, shaking, as he watches a tall person enter the bathroom. It isn't the person who hurt him, but one of his friends. Kei wasn't sure of his name, but the person walks to the edge of the tub, sitting down and turns off the water. "Are you alright?" He looks at the person with a curious glance, but shakes his head. He wasn't alright. He had just been raped and beaten. Would anyone be alright? "My name is Takano." Kei watches as he gets up to grab a towel and motions for him to get up. He eventually does and the towel is wrapped around him. Takano picks him up in his arms, carrying him to his car. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, he won't bother you. I … I can offer you a room until you no longer need it, so rest." He smiles, setting Kei down in the front seat. Kei's memory is a little foggy past this point. He felt so comforted in Takano's arms, that he actually managed to fall asleep. The wounds he had received healed quickly, but he remained by Takano's side, unwilling to leave. He thought for sure he would've had to leave by now, but he never brought it up. They've lived together for almost two years now._

Kei is jerked back to reality when he hears Takano calling for him.

"Kei? Hell~O? What do you want to eat? You /are/ hungry right?"

"A-ah yeah. I'm sorry I was just thinking about when I first met you. I'll eat anything, so you order for me, okay?" He smiles across the table at Takano.

"Now why would you think about that? You should think about happier things." He gives their order to a waiter, regrettably getting a Bloody Mary for Kei as well to help with his hang over.

"It was a happy memory for me. You took me away from a bad situation and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles, slipping off his shoes, running a foot up his thigh. "It was the happiest day of my life."

Takano closes his eyes, shivering slightly. "Not here… You had a long night anyways."

Kei's smile fades "Why should that matter?"

"You know I don't like you sleeping with other people. I don't want to share you."

He huffs and retracts his foot leaning back in the booth. "I don't know what the big problem is. I'm safe about it at least. That and I always come home to you."

"Why don't you just be with only me? You know I'd never hurt you right?"

"I know…What I just don't want to be with only one person?" He starts sipping the red drink when it is served to the table.

Takano shrugs, taking a bite of the food in front of him. "Then stop sleeping with me. "

"… As long as I still have a place to live."

"Fine, then you can start sleeping in your own room tonight, no more crawling into my room, no more sex."

Kei's jaw clenches knowing the conversation is over. It's not that he doesn't feel the same was as Takano, it's just that he doesn't want to be in the same situation as last time. He cared for /that/ person too and it only lead to pain. Anyways, this conversation happens almost once a gets mad that Kei is sleeping with other people. It's his way of saying stop, but as soon as the nightmare's start, he never refuses Kei his warmth during the night.

Their meal is eaten in silence, Kei stealing glances every so often, but Takano is just staring down at his food. He pays once they're done and together head back to the apartment. Takano's phone starts to ring once they get inside. **Probably one of his friends. **He watches closely, seeing a contained smile on Takano's face. Kei can hear him make plans for the night. **I wanted to spend time with him though… Guess I won't be able to now. **After a few minutes of talking, Takano hangs up his phone and walks next to Kei.

"I'm going to go out tonight, don't wait up." He says with a smirk on his face as he picks up a jacket, walking towards the front door. "There's money in the kitchen and if you need anything, I'm a phone call away."

"A-alright… Have fun."

**That's odd. He doesn't usually go out. Ever. Much less for the entire night. **Kei sighs sitting on the sofa. **He's probably going to hook up with whoever was on the other end of that phone call. I wish he wouldn't go. "**Well, no reason to sulk over it. Maybe I should practice singing. It's always made me feel better." Kei goes over to the stereo on the far side of the living room and turns it on. He makes sure the speakers are loud. Deafeningly loud. When he hits the play button the first song that comes up is Tainted Love. **Hah! What irony. **He can't help but laugh before he starts singing along, matching the pitch with ease.

_Now I know I've got to run away, I've got to get away. You don't really want any more from me to make things right, you need someone to hold you tight. You think love is to pray. I'm sorry I don't pray that way._

He spends hours just singing. Occasionally, he'll get up and do an awkward dance for the hell of it, but he wasn't really in the mood. His emotions were confusing him. When he looks at the clock, he sees it's getting late. He turns the music off finally having enough and walks to the kitchen to rummage for food. When he opens the refrigerator, it's pretty empty like always. There's some fruit, energy drinks and alcohol. Kei shrugs and grabs one of the beers and opens it, smiling at the satisfying sound it makes as he does so. It's gone in a matter of seconds. He never held back when it came to drinking. The taste always bothered him, so the sooner he got drunk the better in his mind. He grabs another, drinking it a bit slower this time and sits at one of the stools, thinking about the first couple of weeks at the apartment. He was curious at first how someone like Takano could have such a nice place. He'd never knew him to be a worker. When he worked up the courage to ask, Takano told him the apartment was paid for by his parents on the condition he stay out of trouble. He had had a pretty easy life when it came to objects, even friends. Takano was a pretty popular person, after all. A small collection of cans forms on the nook in front of Kei. He's already feeling pretty buzzed and no one to share it with. He thought of calling someone over for some fun, but he made that mistake once. Takano caught them and physically threw the "friend" out the front door. It was funny at that moment because Kei was completely wasted, but thinking about it, Takano can be a scary person. Luckily, he's never been hit by him, just yelled at but his mind always says "someday". Someday Takano will lose his temper like his previous lover and he'll be abused yet again. This was the only thing holding him back and while he knows the two men are nothing alike, it's frightening having to trust someone so completely like that. He groans resting his head on the cool marble surface, pushing the cans out of his way. He wants Takano so badly. **Why do I sleep with other people? It's not like I like them. I would choose Takano over any of them… so why? **Kei stands up, swaying slightly and walks to Takano's bedroom. **I think I want to give him a real chance. I was so childish. **He strips to his boxers, and climbs under the covers, making himself comfortable. Kei falls into a fitful sleep until he hears a loud noise that jerks him awake.

He quickly gets out of bed to investigate, grabbing a nearby bat just in case it was an intruder. Holding the weapon slack in his hand, he tip-toes through the hall where he finds Takano rummaging through the fridge. He takes a heavy sigh of relief, which makes Takano notice him.

"What are you still doing up?"

"You scared me. I came to inves'igate."

He notices the bat in Kei's hands and he suddenly feels embarrassed and sets it by the front door.

"I had to clean up after you. You left almost a dozen cans on the counter. You should go back to sleep. Being drunk and tired is not a good mix."

Kei walks over to the man, lightly grabbing his hips and looks up at him with glossy eyes. "Why don' you come back wif me?"

"I can't. My friend is waiting for me downstairs. Didn't I tell you not to wait for me?" He gently removes the hands holding his waist and kisses Kei's forehead softly. "And sleep in your own bed please. I thought I told you earlier, unless you stop sleeping with others, we're no more than roommates."

"'s what I was gonna tell you when you came home." Kei looks down at his feet sniffing.

Takano raises an eyebrow. "You're going to stop sleeping with other people… and be only with me?"

He nods, still not raising his head.

Takano sighs, pulling Kei into a tight hug. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I really have to leave right now ok?" He lets Kei go without another word and walks out the door.

Kei stares as Takano leaves him alone once again. He doesn't want to be alone. He can hear a little voice in the back of his head saying, "follow them". And he does. Thankfully they aren't driving anywhere, but walking. The crisp night air seems to sober up his mind and he can fully process what had happened. **I thought Takano would be ecstatic when I told him I wanted to really give us a shot, so then why is he leaving with someone else? ** **Where are they going? **He wanted to know the answer to the questions so badly. His stalking skills are lacking, but thankfully, the two are too busy to notice someone following them. They eventually arrive at a small karaoke bar. **Odd. Takano doesn't sing. He usually just listens to me…why would he go there? **Kei peers into one of the windows and sees him and the other man sitting next to each other in a booth. **They seem close. **He bites his lip hard, drawing tiny specs of blood. He watches as the man whispers into Takano's ear and they both laugh. It's too much for Kei; he's just getting angrier the longer he watches. He marches into the bar, headed straight for the two. Now that he's closer, the man with Takano looks to be older. At least mid-30's. When Takano sees him, the look of confusion on his face is obvious.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to sleep, Kei." There's a slight hint of annoyance in his voice when he speaks.

"I-I had a bad feeling so I followed you. And I was right! You were going to tell me it's too late tomorrow, right? Because of him!" He points a finger to the older man.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. If you would just be patient I would've told you tomorrow that 'he' is my older brother, Michael." He motions to the man next to him.

"b-but you told me your family doesn't live here."

"They don't." He turns to Michael. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." He slides out of the booth and grabs Kei's arm leading him out of the bar and into the alley, him struggling weakly as he's dragged.

"Let me go!"

"NO! Don't you realize that following me is too much?"

"I was just curious and angry... I didn't mean any harm."

"Don't you think I wanted to follow you every time you left to go drinking or meet with your 'friends'? It's not a good feeling to be left behind by someone you care about, but it's even worse when you know it's so they can get laid. So I want you to suck it up and go back home. I haven't seen my brother in years and I want to spend some time with him since he leaves tomorrow."

Kei's jaw clenches, tears falling as he's being yelled at. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night or be such a nuisance."

Takano softens, guilty he's made the person he loves cry. He reaches a hand to wipe away the tears and kisses him softly on the lips. "You aren't a nuisance." He sighs putting on a small smile. "Why don't I give you a proper introduction to my brother?"

Kei's eyes light up "R-really?"

"Yeah. C'mon." He takes Takano's hand leading him back to the bar, back to the booth and faces towards his brother. "Michael, I wanted to introduce you to a very special person. His name is Kei. We've been living together for the past two years."

Kei smiles at Michael and apologizes for the way he had acted earlier. He is invited to join them for the rest of the night. Kei learned so much about Takano that he didn't know and the night actually turned out to be good. Takano excuses himself to go to the bathroom, when Michael turns to Kei.

"I'm not ignorant. I know that my brother gay, even though he's never come out and told me. The only thing I want to ask you is if you love him."

Kei is surprised by the sudden question, but he already knows the answer. "I do. I might have been unwilling in the past to embrace it, but that won't happen anymore. I'm in love with Takano."

Michael smiles softly. "Good. Well I'm going to take off and let the two of you enjoy the rest of the night. Tell Takano that I'll talk to him soon."

Kei watches as Michael gets up and walks away, Takano soon coming back.

"Where's my brother?"

"He left. He told me to tell you he'd call you soon."

"Oh, he was probably tired, then. Want to go back also?"

"Yeah" Kei smiles, and stands next to Takano, taking his hand.

They walk home silently, hand in hand. When they reach the apartment, they realize it's already 6 in the morning. Both being tired, they head straight to the bedroom, stripping off their clothes and getting into the bed. Kei rests his head on Takano's chest, looking up at him with a smile.

"What is it?" Takano says as he runs a hand through Kei's hair.

Kei shifts, leaning up to kiss Takano softly on the lips. "I love you."

He smiles, pressed firmly back against the lips, lifting Kei onto his lap. "I love you too."

Kei leans closer, kissing him again, but more lustful this time. He can feel a hand sliding up his torso, grazing over his nipples; tweaking them until they're hard. He moans softly and kisses along Takano's jaw, down to his neck and sucks hard, leaving a mark. "Now everyone will know you're mine." He smirks, as he repositions himself so he's straddling his lover. He can feel how hard Takano is already and grinds down on his erection. "You've wanted this all day haven't you?" Takano's hands find their way to Kei's hips and he grips tightly, grinding back against him. "It's hard not to want you." Kei bites his lip as he feels his face flush and body heat up, just like every other time they've been together. **Another person can never replicate the feeling he gives me, not that I ever wanted anyone to**. Takano sit up, kissing Kei fiercely, before pushing him on his back. The only cover Kei has is boxers, but it doesn't do much; his cock is hard and fell through the slit. Takano chuckles. "It looks like I'm not the only one who want it" He runs his hand up Kei's member, grazing it slightly with a fingernail, which sends visible goose bumps up the man's naked body. "Sh-shut up." Takano grips Kei's member, pumping it slowly, occasionally pressing his thumb into the slit, moving it in small circles. He can feel his hand get slick with precum . Kei tilts his head back, bucking into the hand slightly, when he feels the hand leave. He watches Takano take off the boxers and reaches for a small bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. Kei automatically spreads his legs, welcoming the fingers. When Takano leans back over him, kissing him deeply, he can feel a cool, gel covered finger probe his hole, a moan escaping his lips. Takano gently thrusts in a finger, knuckle deep, smirking at the reaction he gets. He removes the finger only to add another, scissoring Kei's entrance, making it wider for what he knows Kei really wants. "Nnn T-Takano. No more fingers." He can see Kei's chest rising and falling, his member twitching with desire. It's time to officially make Kei his. He pulls out his fingers and Kei sits up and grabs the bottle, slathering Takano's dick until it's dripping, pumping it teasingly as he does so. Kei climbs onto Takano's lap, lowing himself onto his member. Takano holds Kei's hips, slowly guiding him down with a groan of approval. He is sucked in all the way to the hilt when Kei stars to move, slowly at first, but quickly picks up speed. He repeatedly lifts himself so only the tip is in, before slamming back down with the help of Takano pulling his hips down. Kei can feel a hand grip his member, stroking him once again. He tightens around Takano's cock feeling himself growing closer to climax. The tightness of Kei's ass is great, he can feel his own cock twitch in the heat as he thrusts up into Kei with more force. He cums with a low groan in the heat, unable to resist anymore. Feeling Takano's release, Kei tightens more, coming into his hand and chest. He pulls himself off and collapses onto Takano's chest, panting heavily and placing small kisses on his chest.

"That was incredible~" He reaches up kissing Takano deeply.

He eagerly returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kei. "I'm glad you made the right choice" he chuckles. Kei nuzzles into Takano's chest, wearing a smile and quickly falls asleep in his arms.

From that day on, Takano and Kei were always together, lending their support when the other needed it, or just to cheer each other up when they were having a bad day. It wasn't all smiles, but they both new they'd rather fight and stay together than go back to how they used to be.


End file.
